cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryukos Subarashi
Ryukos Subarashi was a Karasi Dark Jedi, later turned Sith Lord, who lived during the Clone Wars, Galactic Civil War, and Yuuzhan Vong invasion. Born in the year 40 before the Battle of Yavin to the Karasi royal family of King Hiroshi Subarashi and Queen Sakura Subarashi, the planet was invaded by Separatists in 32 BBY and Ryukos was kidnapped by Separatists. He was trained under Darth Ares, one of the Secret Acolytes, to be a Sith Acolyte to Darth Sidious. After an incident at the facility, Ryukos was imprisoned on the in-progress Citadel, Lola Sayu. He escaped with the help of Darth Ares and flew to Coruscant, where he would train as the Jedi Order's secret Dark Jedi project and become a part of the Specialized Team for Offensive Republic Matters. A mission on Dathomir and encounter with the Nightsisters caused Ryu to fall to the Dark Side, betraying the Jedi Order and joining Darth Krat's secret Council of Darkness made up of followers of the Dark Side across time to preserve the Sith Order and make sure the Light and Dark Sides are balanced. On a mission with the Council, Ryu accidentally killed a young Anakin Skywalker, effectively destroying the balance of the Light and Dark Side and unleashing the Catastrophe. Ryu was able to restore the life of Anakin and prevent the total annihilation of the galaxy, but was effectively kicked out the Council. The timeline was drastically effected, as the Separatists launched a devastating attack on multiple planets, known as the Siege. An uprising group known as the Survivors of the Siege was formed and Ryu joined, defeating the Siege forces. With the Siege defeated, the Council of Darkness decided to revert the timeline, but this time not inviting Ryu into the Council. Although retaining his past memories, Ryu had a change of heart, but knew the Jedi Order would not forgive him for his outrageous deeds. Ryu instead became a bounty hunter, heading toward Tatooine and enlisting in the services of Jabba the Hutt. His first mission was to take out a former Death Watch member who left and threatens to reveal the location of their whereabouts. The target turned to be Umari, his love interest, but Ryu could not pull the trigger. He went into hiding with Umari until the Eternity Vault crisis, when the powerful Infernal One tried to break out of an Old Republic era prison. Ryu and Umari reemerged to help the uniting Republic and Separatist forces defeat the Infernal One. Umari was killed and Ryu detonated the hidden Sith artifact to destroy the Infernal One. Returning to his homestead on Tatooine, Ryu was welcomed by the Widow, a Nightsister that turned him to the dark side int he first place and cause him to lose nearly everything, and her forces. Revealing herself to be Ryu's lover from the Acolyte Academy on Mustafar, Ryu settled the score and decapitated her. Ryukos engaged into a Teras Kasi career, leaving his incredible past behind until the Galactic Civil War. After the destruction of the First Death Star, the Galactic Empire launched a crusade against force users. Ryukos was targetted, but escaped the crusade with the help of his daughter Aris and joined the Rebel Alliance, working as an undercover operative. The Galactic Civil War ended and Ryu joined the New Jedi Order. The Yuuzhan Vong invasion took place and Ryu was captured for a Sith artifact in place of his gallbladder. Ryu detonated the artifact, destroying his Yuuzhan Vong captors and killing himself in the year 25 ABY. Biography Birth and Childhood Ryukos Subarashi was born in the year 40 BBY to the Karasi royal family of King Hiroshi Subarashi and Queen Sakura Subarashi. The Jedi Order made known to the family that Ryu was indeed force-sensitive, but the ruling family refused the offer to train Ryu. At the age of nine, in the year 32 BBY, the planet was attacked by Separatists. The capital of Subarashi was laid in waste, Hiroshi and Sakura were murdered, and Ryukos was kidnapped. He was sent to Darth Sidious's training academy on Mustafar, where he trained under the tutelage of Darth Ares to be a Sith Acolyte. Incident at the Academy At the age of 19, in the year 22 BBY, Ryukos, his girlfriend Thalia, and his two friends Skrat and Velarus, caused a riot at the academy by pretending to be Jedi Knights attacking the facility in the uproar of the Clone Wars. 3/4 of the academy was lit on fire and over 100 out of the 500 students, faculty, and workers there were killed, along with over 350 injured. The 4 were imprisoned on the Citadel on Lola Sayu in solitary confinement, until Ares, revealing he was a Jedi mole in the academy, helped Ryukos escape to Coruscant. Dark Jedi Ryukos was brought in by the Jedi as a project to try to get Dark Side users to fight on the side of the Republic in the wake of the Clone Wars. After 6 months of training, in which he injured over 200 Jedi due to his violent nature, he was assigned to the Specialized Team for Offensive Republic Matters, or S.T.O.R.M., consisting of 5 others of the most skilled Jedi in the Order. It consisted of a Besalisk named Karo (who was considered the leader), a Talz named Manto, a Twi'lek named Jamira, a Mon Calamari named Gilligusiano, or "Gil" for short, and a human named Randy Vos. First Mission The STORM's first mission was to escort a Mandalorian senator by the name of Umari Starr back to her home planet, whom Ryu had an affair with on board. The ship was attacked by a mysterious Sith warrior, who commanded an army of undead warriors to kill Ryukos and Umari. Ryukos was left for dead and sent crashing to Kashyyyk. There, he met animal expert William "Beastmaster" Flaregleam, whom he became good friends with after the two worked together to stop an attack by Kinrath. He was soon rescued by the Republic and sent to Geonosis for another mission. Operation: Behemoth On Geonosis, the Separatists had developed a gigantic tank with an experimental superlaser. With Republic forces being heavily depleted by what was coined as "The Behemoth," Ryukos and the STORM were tasked with destroying the superweapon. While attempting to self-destruct it, the Sith Warrior, calling herself "The Widow," attacked. The STORM's leader was able to activate the self-destruct, but sacrificed himself in the cause. Turn to the Dark Side After the success of Operation: Behemoth, the 5 remaining members of the STORM were sent to Dathomir to try to save a Republic listening post from attack by the Nightsisters. The STORM were captured while exploring the desolated outpost and brutally tortured. Ryukos escaped, but the Widow attacked him once more. During the duel, with Ryukos clearly getting an upper hand, the Widow revealed that she was Thalia, just disfigured and transformed from the horrible experiments at the Citadel. She blamed Ryu for her "imperfection" because he did not rescue her while he escaped. She kissed him with her mouth full of a enchanted poison that tunes one affected into the dark side, causing Ryu to have a seizure and be left unconscious in the Nightsister fortress. Betrayal of the Jedi Order Ryu was rescued by Republic forces, who were unable to save the 4 other members of the STORM. However, the power unlocked by the Dark Side drove him insane, causing him to blow up 2 apartments on Coruscant, burn a room full of Younglings, and nearly kill the High Council until his former friends Umari, Randy, and Beastmaster threw him out of a window. Thanks to his healing factor, Ryukos survived and was offered membership into the Council of Darkness by Darth Krat. Ryu Screws Up Everything The Council of Darkness was a secret organization of Sith Lords and Darkside users from all eras. Their job, along with the Council of Light, was to kickstart the events to help balance the Light and Dark sides. The two councils were really responsible for every war and major event in the history of the galaxy. One change in the timeline could cause a drastic shift in the balance and unleash the Catastrophe, an omnipotent being and complete opposite of the Creator of the galaxy, to annihilate the galaxy. The Council's job was to monitor the Dark Side and destroy any threats to the balance. Ryu was given the task to kill a bounty hunter that in one timeline would murder a future Jedi council and disrupt the balance. Ryu accidentally blew up the entire ship, which contained a young Anakin Skywalker and Shmi Skywalker on their way to Tatooine. Killing the Chosen One, the balance was effectively disrupted and the Catastophe was unleashed, slowly consuming and disintergrating the galaxy. Ryu had only 1 week to change what had happaned and stop the annihilation of the galaxy. The Fight to Save the Galaxy The two Councils went to try to fight the Catastrophe, leaving Ryu to try to undo his mistakes. All he was given was Krat's advice to find the scroll on how to stop the Catastrophe located on Dantooine. He travelled to Dantooine, where the Catastrophe was about to hit in 1 day, attempting to find the scroll. He instead came across a skirmish between Sith and Republic forces. Ryu surprisingly defeated the Sith troopers, but threatened the squad of Republic troopers to tell Ryu where the scroll was. The leader, SaiTorr Ecwropri, told Ryu about the homestead of Gray Jedi Jet Spindrift, who was rumored to contain a library full of ancient scrolls. Ryu went to the homestead with SaiTorr and his squad, but there was only 1 hour until the Catastrophe consumed the planet. Ryu found the library of scrolls was unfortunately burned, but travelled farther back in time to when the library was restored. Ryu grabbed the scroll, but was attacked by Jet. After a short duel, Ryu explained the situation to Jet, who agreed to go with Ryu. Ryu travelled back with Jet and found the answer to stop the Catastrophe was to simply restore the balance and it would weaken the Catastrophe drastically. Ryu went back in time and stopped the Ryu of the past with the help of Jet, SaiTorr, and SaiTorr's squad while killing the bounty hunter, effectively restoring the balance. Ryu, Jet, SaiTorr and his men, and the two Councils sealed the Catastrophe back at the "Edge of the Universe," saving the galaxy. The Survivors of the Siege After nearly destroying the galaxy, Ryu was ostracized and nearly killed by the Council. The changes made to the timeline had a drastic effect on the present, where the Separatists did not just launch an invasion on Karas. The Siege, as it was called, had left almost 100 different planets in ruins and was still going. The Republic worked to stop the killer armada of the Siege, but failed to do anything about the problem. The real force against the Siege was a group affected by the Siege, known as the Survivors Of The Siege. The group consisted of an older SaiTorr, Jet Spindrift, Randy Vos, Ricus Skywalker, Larsonator, David "Davie" Karczewski, Dark Carbon, Melina Toxicflier, Rex Bactapack, Kenko Dager, Stunner Dyrion, CG-2488 (or "The Gun Good Blaster"), and Umari Starr. The Council banished Ryu on the Rishi moon, but a portion the Survivors found him. The Survivors attacked him, left him unconscious, and brought him back to their base, where he was recognized by Randy and Umari. The two, being victims of Ryu's sickening attack on the Jedi (which was even more devastating in this timeline), distrusted the Sith, causing Ryu to try to convince Jet and SaiTorr. The two were unaware of their efforts in the fight against the Catastrophe, as their memories about it were wiped as precautions by the Council. Jet also revealed that in this timeline, he was frozen in carbonite and thawed out in the future by the Survivors. SaiTorr decided to let Ryu stay, much to the chagrin of Randy and Umari. Operation: Kashyyyk The Survivors made a plan to halt the Siege by destroying their foothold on Kashyyyk. In this timeline, Kashyyyk was now an industrial planet where the Siege made their weaponry, enslaving the Wookiees and destroying the once lush enviroments. The Survivors took a stolen Neimoidian shuttle and landed in the head palace of Kashyyyk. The Survivors infilitrated into the throne room, where they encountered Palaptine's new apprentice, known as Darth Shinoman. The Ryu and Shinoman dueled while the Survivors attacked the palace, but Ryu was defeated and the Surivors were imprisoned. They met up with another uprising group called the Lion's Pride, consisting of William Flaregleam, Tristan, and Seth Darkwaver, along with a bounty hunter named Vareel Kelvor. They were able to break out and escape the palace, retreating to the Rishi Moon, but being followed by Darth Shinoman and Separatist forces. Attack of Shinoman At the base, conflicts exploded between Randy and Ryu, causing unrest at the base. To make matters worse, Tristan revealed himself as Shinoman's agent and helped Shinoman track down the Survivors. Shinoman and his army of battle droids attacked the Survivors and Lion's Pride. They were able to fight off the forces, causing Shinoman and Tristan to retreat. Battle against the Siege After the disorder from tensions arising and Shinoman's ambush, the team was able to intercept a communicator message saying that there would be 4 more targets for the Siege: Felucia, Iceberg Three, Umbara, and Ryloth. The Survivors were forced to split up, with Ryu heading to Iceberg Three with Rex, Blaster, and Melina. They regrouped with the Republic forces there and fought the near-endless ground forces the Siege was known for. Although they had destroyed most of the forces, more heavy-hitting weaponry and massive loss of men forced the 4 to retreat, causing Iceberg Three to succumb to the forces of the Siege. The other teams were also forced to retreat, losing Felucia, Ryloth, and Umbara to the Siege. The Army of Survivors SaiTorr, as leader, decided that the only way to stop the Siege was to build up their ranks. Across the galaxy the Survivors spread, recruiting over 100 new members to form "The Army of Survivors." To prove their strength, they headed to Anaxes to hold off the Siege forces. The plan was a success, destroying the Siege forces and capturing Tristan, forcing him to work with the Army. The Army of Survivors started a liberation campaign, freeing the 4 lost planets from their mission. They campaigned to the 10 worlds first attacked by the Siege, consisting of Karas, Dubrillion, Tatooine, Balmorra, Kamino, Shili, Dantooine, Carlac, Coruscant, and Onderon. They successfully liberated the planets one by one, finally setting their sites on the Siege "capital" Kashyyyk once more. One Last Charge With now more members in their ranks, the Army of Survivors and the Republic forces attacked Kashyyyk, bombing droid factories and liberating Wookiee slavery plants. The 14 original Survivors, The Lion's Pride, and Vareel attacked Shinoman's palace, taking one last stand against the Sith Lord. During the duel, Shinoman's helmet was knocked off, revealing that he was the timeline's Ryukos and the other Ryukos was simply erased from history. This Ryukos had nearly destroyed Coruscant, killed Count Dooku, and took his place alongside Sidious. The Survivors finally defeated Darth Shinoman, with the "Good Ryu" landing the final blow. The Siege had finally ceased. Brand New Day The Survivors of the Siege celebrated their victory, but Ryukos was targeted by the Council of Darkness, who told Ryu that the destruction of the Siege had shifted the balance once more. Krat decided to restore the original timeline, back to after Ryu betrayed the order, but this time never letting Ryukos have a chance at membership. Ryu refused to lose the friends he had made and the bonds he had restored, but Krat did with his plan anyways. Ryu ended up outside the Jedi Temple, right after fighting Umari, Randy, and William, but retaining his past memories. Although with a change of heart, Ryu was imprisoned by Republic forces. He escaped the prison and fled to Tatooine, enlisting as a bounty hunter for Jabba the Hutt. His first task was to assassinate a former Death Watch member who threatened the Death Watch organization. "Death" Ryukos tracked down the target, an operative known as "Blackstar," to Saleucami, intercepting them to a Republic base. Infiltrating it and attacking the base, he found his target to be Umari. Refusing to kill her, he instead hatched a plan to destroy the base, making it look like he killed himself and his target. The plan was successful and he escaped with Umari to Tatooine. Some bounty hunters attacked the two, but Ryu successfully fought them off. The Eternity Vault The Clone Wars seemed to temporarily stop when the Eternity Vault Crisis emerged. An ancient Old Republic-era prison that contained a dangerous Rakatan force-sensitive known as "The Infernal One" had re-emerged and caused strange occurences on the planet, such as the planet turning from a tundra wasteland to a lush jungle. An army of both Republic and Separatist forces were sent to stop the Infernal One. Ryu and Umari were found by Republic forces and joined in the fight. After defeating the Rakatan forces, they battled the Infernal One himself. Umari was killed in the battle, causing Ryu to unlock some hidden power and destroy the Infernal One, a task no one else could do. While at a hospital getting his injuries checked, the hidden power turned out to be a Sith artifact in place of his gallbladder, installed when he was in the Mustafar Academy. This artifact caused his force power to multiply when in the presence of a greater one, turning him into one of the strongest beings in the universe. Ambush by an Old Friend Returning to his Tatooine homestead, Ryu was ambushed by mercenaries led by Thalia, hoping to settle the score and get a huge bounty for Ryu's head by Jabba. Ryukos, angered by all the loss he had experienced in his life, quickly dispatched of the mercenaries and beheaded Thalia in a short duel. After that, Ryu headed to the Jango Fett Tribute Arena and started a career in professional Teras Kasi. The Crusades After the destruction of the first Death Star, Darth Vader launched a crusade to hunt down any and all force users left in the galaxy. Ryu happened to be targeted by the Sith Lord, forcing him to retreat to Mandalore, now a wasteland without the New Mandalorian government. There, he saved a young girl from the Imperial forces, who turned out to be his daughter, Aris. Vader himself personally attacked Mandalore to find the Subarashi family, but they were able to defeat his forces and force him to retreat in a 2-on-1 duel. After that, they joined the Rebel Alliance, working as undercover operatives. Some of their missions was to stop a crazed scientist from unleashing a symbiotic parasite, destroying a cloning facility on Coruscant, and taking out Imperials on Kashyyyk with the help of Beastmaster. Death The Galactic Civil War ended and the New Jedi Order was established. Aris became a Jedi Knight, while Ryukos exiled himself to his native Karas. Ryukos participated in a mission to find out what happened on Voss after 3 cities were completely wiped out of life. It was in fact one of the first skirmishes of the Yuuzhan Vong war and the team was captured by the invaders. Ryukos was tortured, but the Yuuzhan Vong discovered the artifact and wished to claim it for their own. They gave Ryukos a choice that they would either give up his artifact or they would annihilate the planet. Ryukos instead detonated his artifact, killing the Yuuzhan Vong forces and himself in the process. Legacy The Voss, greatful of Ryukos's sacrifice, renamed one of their cities "Ryukos" in honor of him. The New Jedi Order held a funeral in his honor and named a warship the "Ryukos," which would last far past the Yuuzhan Vong War. Aris would go on to fight in the war, but was killed by the Yuuzhan Vong in the final battle of Zonama Sekot. A Teras Kasi arena was built on Karas in honor of him. Many records of him are kept of him, but few know the full epic tale of his life. Personality and Traits Coming soon! Powers and Equipment Coming soon! Behind the Scenes Coming soon! Read More Coming soon! Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Sith Category:Minions of The Force Category:Separatist Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Lifetime Members Category:Strength Of Many Category:Dark Jedi Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Survivors Reborn